Falling for a prince?
by Closely
Summary: Yuki's charm finally seems to be taking effect on some one other than his stalkers, 'The Prince Yuki Fan Club'. But this is no ordinary person. This person is... Tohru Honda! WHOO 100 REVIEWS! YAY! COMPLETE: ALL TEN CHAPTERS ARE OUT
1. Chapter 1: Am I late?

**Falling for a Prince?**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or their characters**

**Author's note: Read, enjoy, and review! Three easy steps to a good story—I mean, reviewer!! ;**

**Chapter 1: Am I late?**

.

Tohru Honda sprinted through the halls of Kaibara High _(**A/n:** Is that right?)_ She was desperately late for school; well, she thought she was. She assumed so because Yuki and Kyo already sat comfortably in class probably waiting on her arrival.

.

_'Where the hell is she?! Shouldn't she be here by now?!'_ Kyou thought angrily, tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently while staring out the window. He wouldn't dare make eye contact with any one for even though he sounded angry his eyes shown differently. They reflected worry for the girl that had grown on him after a while.

Yuki sighed. He had been staring at the door for ten minutes now; a worried look graced his usually emotionless face. It was true he had a soft spot for that girl, the only girl who didn't show any attraction to him in the whole school... _'Well, none that I know of, of course. I'm pretty good at realizing people's feelings and I don't ever really see any attraction in those beautiful and revealing eyes. Or maybe I'm just not looking for it? What if s—'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain commotion in the room.

The door flung open to show a panting auburn-haired girl. Yuki smiled. _'Finally! She's here…'_

Yuki was going to get up to greet her but didn't have time; she met him at his desk. "I'm not late, am I? Please tell me I'm not late!" Tohru said urgently.

Yuki glanced at his watch then looked back up at her. "You're not late." He said kindly. "Really?" Tohru asked eagerly. "No, Honda-san. You're right on time, thankfully." Yuki informed politely.

Tohru simply nodded thanks; she was too tired to say anything. She collapsed in her own seat, sighing in relief.

Yuki felt exceptionally proud of himself for a reason even he did not know. But there was no time to dwell on it for right then the bell rang through the school and their teacher walked though the still ajar door, closing it behind him.

Yuki sat up straight and pulled himself from all unschooled related thoughts, though Tohru's smile ran through his mind, he decided to pay attention to the teacher and his work—no one else... not even Tohru for the time being.

.

The girls of Kaibara High seemed to somewhat envy Tohru, especially _"The Prince Yuki Fan Club."_ They all out hated her and her friends—well, all except Yuki, of course.

Girls glared and whispered to their friends as Tohru passed with Yuki and Kyou on either side, glaring at any guys who eyed up Tohru. They seemed very over protective, but _'It was for (for Kyou) Tohru/Honda-san (for Yuki) so, why not?'_ they always told themselves. Tohru was chatting happily but Kyou and Yuki didn't really talk, they listened and commented when appropriate, still glaring at guys when necessary.

"I can't believe I was almost late this morning! I'm so sorry, guys! Can you forgive me?" Tohru asked.

Kyou smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? You made it on time, didn't you?" Kyou asked.

Tohru nodded and hung her head in unreasonable shame as they left school grounds. Yuki immediately softened from his hard exterior when he risked a glance at Tohru. "Honda-san?" Yuki asked Tohru.

Tohru slowly looked up. "Yes, Yuki-kun?" She answered.

"Honda-san, there is no reason to be sad or shameful when you did absolutely nothing wrong. Just smile, okay? Be happy. If not for your own sake, then mine maybe?" he asked softly. Tohru blushed and couldn't help but smile.

That smile made Yuki's heart melt completely and he returned a dazzling smile.

Meanwhile, as Kyou watched the two _lovebirds_ _(**A/n:** hear the sarcasm? ),_ he felt his fists clench and his jaw set tightly, forbidding himself from speaking so not to make a fool of himself, he tried to ignore them.

"Thank you both!" Tohru exclaimed, still smiling brilliantly. Even though Kyou was almost sure the smile was not directed to himself, he felt all his anger melt away and his fists unclench as he stared at her. Whenever she smiled it brought on a wonderful feeling of peace and tranquility. It was a wonder what one simple smile could do to someone. But, what Kyou didn't know, was that Yuki was feeling the exact same way.

"Let's go to the park—can we? The weekend's coming so can we, please? Can we?" Tohru asked; her glowing smile was still plastered on her face as if refusing to leave.

Kyou simply shrugged and turned away to hide his blush—that damn smile. "I-If ya wanna." He said.

Yuki gave another charming smile and nodded. "Sure, Honda-san. We can go. I don't mind at all; it's been a long time since I've been there last." Yuki said.

The girl grinned. "Yay! Really? You'll come? Both of you?" she looked down suddenly, slightly embarrassed, "I know it's kind of childish for my age but—oh, I don't know—I just want to go for some reason!" Tohru said, gazing at her hands uncomfortably.

"No, not at all, Honda-san!" Yuki insisted.

Tohru smiled again and grabbed one of each of the boy's hands and pulled them along to the park. "Thanks guys!" she said.

.

Done with chapter one! I know, I know, it's kinda short but . . . I couldn't really think of any other way to make it longer! Hopefully another chapter will be coming out soon!

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

****_4th Of July, 2004:_

****

_ Whee! Yay! It looks so nice now! I think I'm proud of it! –tear tear– So beautiful… _

_ Senko_


	2. Chapter 2: Is that a promise?

**Falling for a Prince?**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket of their characters**

**Author's note: I'M BACK... with another chapter. Read, enjoy, and review! Oh, and for the people who are asking, this will be a Yuki/Tohru fic. I have been getting several requests from reviewers in my other Furuba fics for Yukiru, so here it is and I hope you like it so far... all two chapters...**

**Previously…**

_ The girl grinned. "Yay! Really? You'll come? Both of you?" she looked down suddenly, slightly embarrassed, "I know it's kind of childish for my age but—oh, I don't know—I just want to go for some reason!" Tohru said, gazing at her hands uncomfortably._

_ "No, not at all, Honda-san!" Yuki insisted._

_Tohru smiled again and grabbed one of each of the boy's hands and pulled them along to the park. "Thanks guys!" she said._

**Chapter 2: Is That A Promise?**

Tohru sat on the swings and found herself gazing at Yuki. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him and was very relieved when he didn't make any actions to tell her he noticed.

_'He looks really gorgeous today, you have to admit.'_ A little voice in the back of her head said. _'He looks gorgeous everyday,'_ she agreed readily, not quite realizing her own thoughts.

_ '…WAIT!'_ A dark blush spread across Tohru's cheeks when she caught her last thought. _'How can I think that? It's preposterous, it's strange, it's not right, it's, well… true,'_ she found herself thinking. _'NO!! It's not true! None of that is true! It's just my hormones talking not my heart! Hormones! Strictly hormones!'_ she thought, nodding in conformation to show she was satisfied with her decision. _'Hormones… that's all… I hope.'_

She finally tore her eyes away from Yuki to find something to distract her from those thoughts again. …She didn't see Kyou anywhere! _'Where'd he go?'_ she panicked, but tried hard not to show it. The girl's depths scanned the whole park when she realized he was sitting at the trunk of a tree… asleep. _'Phew! Goodness, he scared me!'_

Tohru pushed off the ground slightly and swung back and forth slowly on the swing. The breeze whistled past her as she swung. Her eyes wandered back to Yuki again. This time he was gazing back at her. Tohru blushed furiously and looked down. _'Okay, this is strange. Just because he looked at me... I'm, well, blushing…? It's just eye contact. But still that was embarrassing for some reason.'_ She said, trying in vain to push down the blush that enflamed her cheeks.

Yuki smiled slightly. _'Is she blushing?' _he wondered offhandedly, then shrugged it off. He got up from the bench and sat on the swing beside Tohru. "Mind if I join you?" Yuki asked.

Tohru shook her head, remaining silent for fear of stumbling on her words. _'Why is this so hard? It's just Yuki-kun! I should be able to talk to him! Right? Why can't I? What's so ha—'_

"Well, Honda-san, nice day, isn't it?" Yuki asked, trying to make conversation.

Tohru nodded quickly. "Yea-yeah, it's… nice." She said softly.

A worried expression came over Yuki again. "Honda-san, what's wrong? You're acting awfully strange and—why won't you look at me?" he asked when she denied his silent request for a look in her eyes.

"No worries—It… it's nothing. I'm fine. Nothing's w-wrong." She stuttered. Tohru looked up and gave him a persuasive smile.

Yuki shook his head. "Honda-san, I know better than that and you know it."

"Really, nothing's wrong! If there was, I would definitely tell you." She said, trying to cheer herself up, and nodded. But, that feeling in her stomach—it made her feel sick, but somehow satisfied.

"Is that a promise?" Yuki asked with a gentle smile and inclined his head in question.

"That's a promise." Tohru said, smiling faintly.

Yuki nodded. "There's that smile again." He teased lightheartedly. Tohru blinked and looked down, blush creeping back to her cheeks. The wind whistled past again and she shivered.

Yuki gave her a strange look. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing. The wind, that's all." Tohru shivered.

"You're cold?" Yuki asked, slight worry showing on his face yet again today.

"A little bit. Nothing to worry about, though," Tohru answered quickly. She worked up another smile.

"Well, come on. We'll start home, then." Yuki suggested.

"Oh no! I couldn't do that! I'd be ruining your fun! I'm fine—really!" Tohru said reassuringly.

"Honda-san, you won't be ruining anything. But, you would, if you come down with something. Besides, I think it's time we go; it's getting late…" Yuki explained, getting up from the swing and offering a hand to Tohru.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Yes, Honda-san, I'm sure. Now we have to get baka neko up; I think he's asleep."

"Oh, I'll get him!" Tohru offered, running over to Kyou. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Kyou's head jerked up and he grabbed Tohru's wrist, growling at the intrusion of space.

Tohru gasped and froze, afraid to move, watching as Kyou's dull fingernails dug into her soft skin. Her eyes were large.

Kyou cracked open an eye to see that it was Tohru that he'd lashed out on, quickly let go, and mumbled an apology.

"It's… okay, Kyou-kun. You just scared me." Tohru assured him, secretly massaging her wrist behind her back so that he couldn't see that he had hurt her. She wasn't sure it would bruise, but it hurt like no tomorrow.

"Sorry…" Kyou said again.

"Well, come on, we're leaving now. It's getting late and we want to get home before dark." Tohru said, walking away and motioning for Kyou to follow.

Kyou silently nodded and followed. _'Damnit! I can be such an idiot!'_ he thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

.

**Another chapter down, and no idea how many more to go! Heh eh... I haven't really planned that far ahead yet so... yeah! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_ 4th Of July, 2004_

_Yay! Another pretty chapter down, eight more to go! Yay! Whoo!_

_ Sen-chan_


	3. Chapter 3: Kyo or Yuki?

**Falling for a Prince?**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or their characters**

**Author's note: Hmm… nothing much to say today… scary O.O! Well, read, enjoy, and review please! **

**Previously…**

"Oh, I'll get him!" Tohru offered, running over to Kyou. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Kyou's head jerked up and he grabbed Tohru's wrist, growling at the intrusion of space.

Tohru gasped and froze, afraid to move, watching as Kyou's dull fingernails dug into her soft skin. Her eyes were large.

Kyou cracked open an eye to see that it was Tohru that he'd lashed out on, quickly let go, and mumbled an apology.

"It's… okay, Kyou-kun. You just scared me." Tohru assured him, secretly massaging her wrist behind her back so that he couldn't see that he had hurt her. She wasn't sure it would bruise, but it hurt like no tomorrow.

"Sorry…" Kyou said again.

"Well, come on, we're leaving now. It's getting late and we want to get home before dark." Tohru said, walking away and motioning for Kyou to follow.

Kyou silently nodded and followed. 'Damnit! I can be such an idiot!' he thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

**Chapter 3: Kyo or Yuki?**

Tohru pranced into Shigure's house, her home, happy as can be… or so it seemed. She was still rather frightened with Kyo. He'd never acted that way!

Yuki followed behind Tohru, his hand still in her grasp and for some reason unknown to him—he felt like blushing. Yuki? Blushing? That's new! It was a strange feeling for him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was better than joy, but more confusing than finals at the same time, and that hardly ever graced his features, but when it did—it meant something. So this must mean… _something._ But he didn't exactly know how to describe it... or even _what _it was! Yuki decided not to think about that now and he let Tohru pull him through the house, a small smile spread across his lips.

Kyou slowly followed the two, still feeling quite guilty for his actions against Tohru. _'A baka neko… that's exactly what I am… an idiotic feline! Damnit! STUPID!!'_ These were the only thoughts that crossed his mind on the walk home, repeating over and over.

Shigure heard giggling emit from the front hall. _'That must be Tohru and the others. Finally, Tohru's home! I'm hungry!'_ he thought as his stomach growled. "Okay, okay, hold on stomach! Food is coming shortly!" he whispered. He walked out of his study to go greet Tohru and ask for food.

"He—" Shigure stopped and stared as he saw a blur of Tohru race for the kitchen; she had finally let go of Yuki's hand.

Yuki slowed to a stop as he saw Shigure and greeted him then headed for the kitchen. A few moments later, Kyou slowly walked past Shigure, nodding slightly to let the dog know he noticed, then slowly trudged to the kitchen. Shigure blinked once, shook his head, sighed, and followed Kyou, realizing her would never figure how teens their age can act _that_ strangely! A giddy girl, a stoic boy, and a sulky cat… Shigure shook his head in defeat.

.

Fifteen minutes later, three males sat around the table waiting impatiently for the food; they were all very hungry. Finally, Kyo became fed up with it and stomped to the kitchen door, followed by Yuki, who was ordering him to stop.

The door flew open from the other side and Tohru flung the plate she was holding, accidentally, in the person's face. She caught a glimpse of Yuki and, without seeing the damage, ran off to her room, locking the door behind her.

.

A redheaded young man slowly wiped the dinner from his face, revealing a sour look. He sniffed the food and tasted it. "Yum… pretty damn good." He said with a smirk.

Yuki looked at Kyo in utter disgust. He had used Kyo for a shield from the barrage of food and escaped without anything on him. "Go clean yourself up!" he sneered and ran after Tohru, who had run off to her room.

.

Tohru threw herself on the bed Shigure had brought her over a year ago, when she first moved in. She buried her head in a pillow, feeling overly embarrassed and utterly stupid. It confused her unbearably when it came to Yuki.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Please, go away." She called in a (what she thought was) steady voice.

Everything went quiet outside and Tohru assumed who ever it was left. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "How could I be so foolish? Because I'm an idiot! I need to look out better. But, at least I didn't…" She sniffled, "hug him. He would have… hated me. Though, how could I do that to him? Because I wasn't attentive enough, that's right... I got him all dirtied with f—"

.

Yuki, who had curiously knocked on the door (but hadn't left), was now eavesdropping and wrongly assuming she was speaking of Kyo. She knew she poured supper all over him, ne?

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kyou and Shigure were devouring on the food that hadn't come from Kyou or fallen on the floor.

.

"Why do I feel that whenever I look at him, I can't look away?" She mumbled into her pillow, voice low, "Why do I stumble for words? Why do I blush? God, I never blush! Well, not usually—that is, only around him—"

.

Yuki felt his heart drop. Being a rat, he had good hearing… and, unfortunately, heard every word. He left Tohru's door and headed for his own room. He had completely forgotten about the others and dinner, and, frankly, he didn't care.

.

"His gorgeous, silky, dark tresses," a wistful look appeared on her face as she spoke, eyes half closed as she pictured it in her mind, "And his magnificently kawaii violet eyes are just so, so… so indescribably—I don't know! They're just… just—_wait a second here!!"_ she found herself shrieking beyond her will. Her tears had stopped, not a single droplet was left, and she had a look of sheer shock on her face. Now, instead of sulking in the pillow at the head to her bed, the pillow was thrown across the room and she was rigid in her fetal position, backed up as far she could against the wall.

Three men burst through her door and Tohru yelped. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all stood behind the ragged remnants that were once her door. She blinked twice at her door and moved to stare at them. "Um... is there something wrong, guys?" she asked softly. The guys blinked and chorused, "We should be asking you the same thing!"

"Huh?" Was Tohru's brilliant answer. "You just ruined my door!"

"What happened?" Shigure asked, diverting the obvious statement.

"Why'd you scream?" Kyou added.

"Yes, Honda-san, what's wrong? What happened—Did you scare yourself?" Yuki followed up; the concerned gaze showed itself yet again.

Tohru instantaneously felt uncomfortable under Yuki's intense and concerning watch. She shook her head frantically. "Nothing, it's absolutely nothing at all. I just remembered something, that's all!" She gave another convincing smile. Yuki saw right through it but decided to overlook it. He turned to take his leave, pulling Shigure and Kyou with him.

"Good night, Honda-san; sweet dreams. I'll s—" Kyou elbowed him in the side. "Correction. We'll see you in the morning, Honda-san." He said, closing what was left of the door behind him.

When outside, he bashed Kyou on the head and sent them to bed, _without _dinner, which Shigure immediately took notice to—even though he'd eaten the remnants of dinner. "Yuki," Shigure whined like a child, "But what about dinner? I'm still hungry!"

Yuki glared. He couldn't help but feel agitated after the information he had picked up. "Make it on your own—you're capable… just don't burn down the house while we're in it." he said then walked off to his room once more.

.

Tohru changed and fell back on her bed, smiling again for no reason. That seemed happen a lot more lately.

Smiling.

Sure, she did it a lot but she always had a purpose! Not tonight. She just smiled. A picture painted in her mind at she lay. _'Yuki…'_ she thought as sleep over came her.

.

**Over!! Done!! Completed!! . . . FINALLY!! CHAPTER IS FINISHED!!! Sunburn and typing don't mix too well, I've figured today . . . damned sun! That hurt like hell to do and it was all for my reviewers so I think I deserves some reviews . . . don't you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_ 4th Of July, 2004_

_ Mwuhaha, another normal chapter made pretty! This is fun!_

_ Senko Tenrou_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't fight!

**Falling for a Prince?**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or their characters**

**Author's note: Sunburn... Ugh!!! ButI'll update anyway since I've gotten such nice reviews! WOW!! So many reviews in only 3 days! Damn, I feel proud of myself! -grin- ARIGATO!! ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR ARE AWESOME!! Now, I'm too lazy to name all of them but they should know who they are—hopefully. Gomen, I'm hyper—even though it's REALLY late... damned caffeine! Well, enough of my senseless babble and on with the story! Readm enjoy, and review!**

******Previously…**

_ Tohru changed and fell back on her bed, smiling again for no reason. That seemed happen a lot more lately._

_ Smiling._

_ Sure, she did it a lot but she always had a purpose! Not tonight. She just smiled. A picture painted in her mind at she lay. 'Yuki…' she thought as sleep over came her._

******Chapter 4: Don't fight**

Cerulean eyes opened the next morning at the first rays of the sun's bright light. Tohru was the first to wake—nothing unusual. The boys always seemed to wake up late on weekends—that is, except Yuki. He was always out tending to his garden in the mornings but he'd always be back to offer any help and sometimes try with breakfast—under the careful watch of Tohru, of course.

Tohru stretched and rolled out of bed. She walked to her window _(An: Is there a window in her room? I don't remember and, of course, I'm too lazy to check so there is, my story, deal with it! If there isn't, of course! ;;)_ And pushed back her curtains to welcome the intense waves of sunshine.

She rubbed her eyes and wandered toward her closet, still groggy, to change. She emerged and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast.

She sighed and began.

For some reason, she felt as if today was going to be a long day. Of course, she didn't know this to fact but she just had a feeling, the feeling that was usually right.

.

Yuki slowly strolled out of his room and trudged downstairs to see Tohru already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. He thought that she did too much work around here and was always willing to help though Tohru always declined his offers saying _"she was earning her keep"_ though she was more like a part of the family now.

Yuki stepped out of the house and walked to his garden, taking in the beauty of his surroundings. It really was beautiful but not as beautiful as a particular girl that happened to be living with him. _'No. Don't think that. She doesn't think the same way. You heard it for yourself, remember?'_ He sighed dejectedly and shook his head. _'Never. Never will she think the same way. Not as long as Kyou's around.'_ He thought bitterly.

He sat on the stump beside his garden and watered the plants contently. Yuki tried anything to get his mind off Tohru, which happened to be watering a freshly planted batch of strawberries that Tohru and himself planted. It was hopeless. Everything reminded him of her in some way! It's impossible to stop thinking about her.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't realize how long he'd been outside and that someone was creeping up behind him.

Yuki felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he tensed and spun around. He heard that entrancing giggle. Oh God, how much he loved that laugh. He pushed away those thoughts and responded, "Yes, Honda-san?"

"Breakfast is ready, Yuki-kun." Tohru said, smiling warmly. Yuki nodded and moved from the stump to walk back with Tohru. "Any improvements?" she said suddenly. _'Goodness, I must be desperate to ask that! Well, at least I'm not blushing to the point where I can't talk straight.'_

"What do you mean, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"You said the plants were getting kind of dry last time… and I was wondering if they were getting better." She answered sheepishly.

"Oh, yes, they are doing much better with care. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering…"

"Oh."

"Well, c'mon, Yuki-kun…" They walked the rest of the way in awkward and uncomfortable silence not daring to glance at each other for fear of eye contact.

.

Tohru and Yuki finally made it back to Shigure's home and found that Kyou was still not up yet. "I'll go get him." Tohru offered.

"You sure? He can wake up on his own." Yuki said. Tohru shook her head. "I don't think he would appreciate missing breakfast." She said, smiling somewhat.

Tohru quietly walked up stairs and knocked softly on Kyou's door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

_'Heavy sleeper.'_ She tried the doorknob and the door swung open. Kyou wasn't in his bed. "Kyou-kun?" Tohru called.

No answer.

It felt like she was being watched and she spun around and there was Kyou. Tohru blinked. He was just staring at her like he didn't even notice she was really there. "Kyou-kun? Are you okay?" she questioned gently. He still didn't answer her he just kept staring like he was looking right through her.

She waved a hand in front of his face and that seemed to snap him out if his thoughts because he blinked several times. Kyou looked up and saw Tohru gazing at him worriedly. "Kyou-kun, are you okay? What's the matter with you? You've been acting strangely lately. What's up? And how'd you get behind me if I entered the door?" she asked softly.

Kyou shrugged; his mind felt sluggish and he didn't really think he could answer all those questions at once. But, in truth, when Kyou heard Tohru's first knock, he'd panicked for some reason at her presence, so in turn, he did behind the door. "I guess I stayed up pretty late studying." He answered, glancing at all the books that covered his bed.

Tohru also looked over. She picked up one of the books. It read, Best Ways To Master Martial Arts. Tohru shook her head. '_He's at it again… doesn't he ever give up? I swear they're going to be fighting to the grave. They'll ne—'_ She thought.

"What did ya need?" Kyou asked, interrupting her thoughts, feeling self-conscious as she stared at the book. Kyou had been up all night, trying to find new techniques to use on the rat. It was the only way he could ever get the attention he deserved, even if he wasn't sure he wanted it.

"Oh, I wanted to come and tell you breakfast was ready and that you should come down and eat. Will you?" she asked, a smile making it back to her face once again.

Kyou couldn't resist that smile and nodded almost willingly. Tohru's smile brightened and she flounced out of the room followed by Kyo, who shook his head at her cheerfulness.

.

After breakfast, Tohru decided to go shopping. And that meant, of course, so did Yuki and Kyou. Even though they bickered and fought the whole time, Tohru really appreciated their help and company.

"Hopefully you guys won't have to carry very much… I really don't like making you do that." Tohru said as they walked.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru. I can handle it." Kyou said proudly.

"Oh? Really?" Yuki commented under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kyou yelled.

"Heard what, Kyou? Honda-san, did you hear anything?" Yuki asked lightly.

"Uh—" Tohru started.

"You said something! What did you mean by that?! Were you saying I am weak?" Kyou interrupted.

Yuki shrugged. "Maybe." He said coolly.

"Grr… why you—"

"Boys, stop it! Don't fight! Not here! Please, save it for later before you make fools of yourselves!" Tohru scolded.

Both boys hung their head. "Sorry," they said simultaneously.

Tohru smiled sincerely. "It's okay. Just, please, don't fight."

Yuki nodded apologetically and nudged at Kyou to do the same.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again, Honda-kun." Yuki said.

Kyou laughed sarcastically but Yuki ignored it reminding himself of what he just said. _'It won't happen again, it won't happen again, I won't let it happen again. I promised that and I intend to keep that promise.'_ So he shut his mouth and told himself he would all out ignore Kyo for the rest of the time they were out... for Tohru.

**.**

******DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! **

******PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_4th Of July, 2004_

_ Whee! Yet another chapter done! Yay. I get to go see fireworks soon! Oh, I forgot… HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, EVERYONE!!!!_

_ Senko_


	5. Chapter 5: Do you like the rain?

**Falling for a Prince?**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Author's Note: Okay, minna! This may be a boring chapter because I am already stuck in the hell hole known as writer's block... gomen. Read, enjoy, and review onegai!**

******Previously...**

_ "Boys, stop it! Don't fight! Not here! Please, save it for later before you make fools of yourselves!" Tohru scolded._

_ Both boys hung their head. "Sorry," they said simultaneously._

_ Tohru smiled sincerely. "It's okay. Just, please, don't fight."_

_ Yuki nodded apologetically and nudged at Kyou to do the same._

_ "Don't worry, it won't happen again, Honda-kun." Yuki said._

_ Kyou laughed sarcastically but Yuki ignored it reminding himself of what he just said. 'It won't happen again, it won't happen again, I won't let it happen again. I promised that and I intend to keep that promise.' So he shut his mouth and told himself he would all out ignore Kyou for the rest of the time they were out… for Tohru._

******Chapter 5: Do you like the rain? **

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and uneventfully; nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen—not even a violent fight between Kyou and Yuki. They really had taken her scolding seriously! Finally, they actually listened to her; she felt kind of proud. Though she didn't understand why they actually listened when they never did before?

.

Tohru awoke on Monday morning to a shadowy, overcast sky. She sighed. _'Why does it have to rain today?'_ she asked as she gazed out into the depressing, blanketed sky from her window. The rain splashed roughly against the window. Tohru sighed again and quickly changed to her school uniform.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Yuki already at the table, reading. She walked out slowly and soundlessly so not to disturb him.

"Good Morning, Honda-san." Yuki spoke suddenly.

Tohru froze. How'd he know she was there? "Uh. 'M-morning, Yuki-kun! No gardening this morning?" she asked.

Yuki looked up from his book. "No, it's too wet." He responded.

Tohru nodded and smiled, "Oh, of course. I would guess that's true… I'll just go start breakfast now…" she said sheepishly, walking away quite quickly.

"Wait, Honda-san, I would like to help if it's not too much trouble." He said hurrying over to her.

Tohru stopped and turned around. "No, don't worry about it Yuki-kun. I can't make you do that; I'm earn—"

Yuki silenced her with a finger to her lips. Tohru heart began to pound harder and a faint blush appeared. _'What's the matter with me?'_

Yuki chuckled almost silently. "I know. I know, Honda-san; you're earning your keep. But you need to understand that there is no reason for you to do that. You live here now; there's no reason for you to do all the work. So I ask of you to let me help." Yuki explained calmly. "Will you let me help you?"

Tohru nodded numbly. The blush had vanished from her cheeks, thankfully.

Yuki smiled. "Let's get started then, shall we?" she asked walking off to start. Tohru followed dazedly. "Whoa! What a nice reaction, Tohru?! Keep it up!" She mumbled mockingly.

"You say something, Honda-san?" Yuki questioned.

Tohru blanched when she realized she had said that out loud. "N-no, I didn't say anything, Yuki-kun." She responded hurriedly.

.

Breakfast was finished and Kyou, Tohru, and Yuki slipped into their rain jackets and grabbed their umbrellas and were all off to school.

"I hate rain!" Kyou exclaimed as they walked.

"Why?" Tohru asked innocently.

"It's wet!" Kyou yelled.

"So?" Tohru questioned. She obviously didn't understand why; she liked the rain.

"He's a cat." Yuki chirped. "Cats don't like rain."

"Oh. Oh yeah! I kind of… forgot." Tohru sweat-dropped.

"Do you like the rain?" Yuki questioned Tohru.

Tohru grinned. "I love the rain!"

"Is there any reason for it?" Yuki asked.

"No. I just do for some reason. How about you, Yuki-kun, do you like rain?" she asked.

"I don't know; I've never really thought of it before." Yuki answered honestly.

"Um, hello? Why are we talking about rain here?" Kyou asked, irritated with all the concern over his least favorite topic.

Tohru and Yuki blinked. "Um… I don't know." Tohru answered finally. She glanced to Yuki for help on her answer, at a lack of what else to say…

Yuki, however, shrugged and looked away, showing he didn't want any further questions.

.

Tohru's first two classes went by slowly. During her third class, she found herself staring out into the dreary rain. The rain seemed to lull her to sleep. It was so gloomy, yet calming. She felt her eyelids become heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

Yuki smiled when he looked to see Tohru, who sat in front of him, asleep. She really did look beautiful when she was asleep. He looked up and saw the teacher looking at her strangely so he decided to wake her. Yuki tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she shot up.

Tohru looked around wildly until her gaze fell on Yuki. She settled down immediately and blushed slightly.

"Honda-san, you were sleeping. Are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked in a whisper, very troubled at her behavior.

Tohru nodded almost hesitantly. Yuki noticed and the concerned mask made it across his face again. "You're absolutely sure?" he asked just as low as the last. Before Tohru could answer, they were interrupted. "Honda-kun and Sohma-kun, would you mind if I interrupted? I would like you two to stop talking so I could continue with my lesson…" the teacher reprimanded, looking aggravated.

Tohru looked down, blushed with embarrassment, and nodded slightly.

"Yes, please continue. We're sorry for the interruption." Yuki apologized coolly. Tohru nodded in agreement.

The teacher walked back to the front of the class and continued with the lesson.

As soon as the teacher turned to the board Tohru twisted around to speak with Yuki. "I'm sure I'm just fine, but thank you for asking." She whispered.

Yuki smiled and nodded in return.

Tohru smiled back hurriedly then quickly spun around in her seat so not to get caught.

.

After all classes ended, Tohru and the boys walked out of the school silently. It was still raining when they left though it wasn't as hard as that morning.

Tohru grinned when she saw it. Kyou gave her a strange look then increased his step to get home quicker.

Tohru shook her head at Kyou's behavior. She just couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't like rain! She ran through the puddles giggling like a child and spinning around and around. Yuki smiled at her childish behavior; it had been a long time since he had seen her so happy, if ever.

Suddenly, Tohru slipped in the puddle, as she twirled, and fell. She blinked twice then started laughing causing Yuki to give her a strange look. He ignored her odd behavior and ran towards her. "Honda-san! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Yuki-kun." Tohru answered with another giggle. She heard Yuki sigh in relief and then felt herself being pulled up. Tohru looked down to see that Yuki had taken her hands and was now pulling her to her feet. She blinked and smiled slightly, _'Such a gentleman,' _she thought warmly.

"Come on, Honda-san, we had better hurry before the rain soaks through our jackets," he said, laughing slightly. Tohru smiled with a nod of agreement. Yuki hurriedly pulled her down the street. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay, Honda-san?" he asked again.

Tohru sighed. "Yuki-kun, you worry too much!" she scolded laughingly, "I'm positive I am fine, alright?"

Yuki sighed also. "Well, you should be happy I'm worried," he said, a kind smile on his face, "I don't worry about just anybody." As soon as those words left his mouth he froze. _'Did I just… say that to her?'_ Yuki immediately looked down, frown dropping, wincing, and awaiting his, most likely harsh, response… but it never came.

Tohru, momentarily forgetting about the curse, launched herself at Yuki. Though, she instantly regretted it.

**********_ Poof!_**

All that was left in Yuki's place was a small grey mouse. Tohru's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Yuki-kun, I totally forgot about the curse! I am _so_ sorry… It won't happen again, I swear! I am s—"

"Honda-san, it's alright, but can we please hurry home?" Yuki interrupted, still managing to stay polite, "It's freezing down here!"

Tohru quickly nodded, gently set Yuki in her coat pocket, folded his clothes quickly, and ran down the street. She made sure to keep a secure but gentle hold on Yuki so he would not transform back until they made it back.

Tohru's hand was warm and cozy, he noticed offhandedly. He unconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth. It seemed a whole lot warmer than his raincoat. His wet fur quickly dried in the safety of Tohru's pocket. He suddenly felt Tohru's grip tighten, probably in surprise of his wriggling. Therefore, Yuki only writhed to make himself comfortable. "Stop squirming, please?" he heard Tohru request.

"You're crushing me!" Yuki protested. He heard a gasp and the tight grip lessened. "Thank you." He said. He never got a response but he was pretty sure she had heard him. Yuki could tell they were moving quickly by the repeated pounding of feet to the cement sidewalk that was heard_. 'Thank God! I want to get home quickly, not that this is uncomfortable but it would be nice to be able to actually move!'_ He snuggled back into the warm hand. "Pure bliss," Yuki mumbled quietly.

.

Tohru ran into the house and immediately let Yuki out of her pocket. She went to go throw the sopping wet clothes in the dryer and Yuki scaled the stairs as quickly as possible. He made it to his room just before…

******_Poof!_**

Yuki transformed back into human and sighed with relief. "Phew! Just in time!" he exclaimed and quickly redressed. Yuki stayed in his room, planning to do homework, but ended up staring out into the finally clearing skies.

A slight smile spread across his face as he watched the sun finally peek through the heavy blankets of dark clouds. Yuki heaved another sigh as he watched. That day's events ran through his head over and over. He still couldn't believe he had blurted that out!

_ "I don't worry about just anybody,"_

_ 'Hah! Nice line, Yuki! You almost blew it, you idiot!'_ What he really didn't understand was why he was acting so negative towards himself. He had never acted like this before… he used to be so confident in himself! _'So, why? Why is what she thinks so… important?'_

****** 'That's what happens when you're in lo—' **A little voice of his mind echoed. 

_ 'Don't even start about that! I don't love her!'_

****** 'Yeah, yeah! Keep telling yourself that, Yuki!' **

This argument raged on in his mind as he stared out the window. These sorts of arguments seemed to flare up very often lately, though he had absolutely no idea why.

_ "How about you, Yuki-kun, do you like rain?"_ Tohru's earlier question rang through his head over and over. He'd finally found his answer _'Yes, Honda-san, I love the rain… because every time I'm in it, you seem to be there with me, every time.'_ Though he knew he would never say that out loud it's always nice to think about.

**********YAY!! DONE WITH ANOTHER ONE!! YAY!! I'm so happy I've gotten all these reviews… keep them coming please!**

**************PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

****** _4th Of July, 2004_**

******_ Woohoo! That's all I have to say…_**

******_ Senko T._**


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1: Sickness strikes

**Falling for a Prince?**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note: Konnoichi wa! I'm back finally! Sorry for the wait.**

******Previously...**

_A slight smile spread across his face as he watched the sun finally peek through the heavy blankets of dark clouds. Yuki heaved another sigh as he watched. That day's events ran through his head over and over. He still couldn't believe he had blurted that out!_

_ "I don't worry about just anybody,"_

_ 'Hah! Nice line, Yuki! You almost blew it, you idiot!' What he really didn't understand was why he was acting so negative towards himself. He had never acted like this before… he used to be so confident in himself! 'So, why? Why is what she thinks so… important?'_

'That's what happens when you're in l—' A little voice of his mind echoed. 

_ 'Don't even start about that! I don't love her!'_

_ 'Yeah, yeah! Keep telling yourself that, Yuki!'_

_ This argument raged on in his mind as he stared out the window. These sorts of arguments seemed to flare up very often lately, though he had absolutely no idea why._

_ "How about you, Yuki-kun, do you like rain?" Tohru's earlier question rang through his head over and over. He'd finally found his answer 'Yes, Honda-san, I love the rain… because every time I'm in it, you seem to be there with me, every time.' Though he knew he would never say that out loud it's always nice to think about._

**********Chapter 6: Sickness strikes**

Tuesday.

Tohru just finished making breakfast and every one, oddly, except Yuki was at the table waiting. "Is Yuki-kun not up yet?" she asked curiously.

Kyo shrugged.

"No; I don't think he is." Shigure answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll go see if he wants breakfast, then." She stood from her seat and walked to Yuki's room. She knocked softly on his door.

No answer. She seemed to be getting déjà vu…

So, she silently opened the door to peek in and not wake him. Yuki was still sleeping soundly.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru called softly. "Yuki-kun, it's time for breakfast! Wake up!"

Yuki stirred but didn't awaken.

Tohru smiled. He did look really kawaii when he slept but he had to get up for school. Tohru reluctantly crept forward and softly tapped Yuki. He mumbled in his sleep, turned towards her, and slowly opened his eyes.

Tohru really didn't want to admit it but he looked horrible, a complete opposite of her previous thought. His eyes were blood shot and looked irritated, large bags hung under his eyes, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked paler than usual. She gasped. "Yuki-kun, what's wrong? You don't look too well. Are you feeling okay?"

"I—" Yuki started.

Tohru silenced him when her hand flew to his forehead; it was burning! "Yuki-kun, you've got a fever! I'll go get something to bring the fever down. Do you need anything?"

Yuki cleared his throat. It was sore and scratchy. "A glass of water would be nice, Honda-san."

Tohru smiled warmly. "Of course. Hold on; I'll be right back!" Tohru flew down the stairs, right past Kyou and Shigure, ignoring their odd looks, and into the kitchen. Moments later, she emerged with a glass of water and several tablets. Tohru rushed back up the stairs and back into Yuki's room.

Yuki unwillingly took the medication; he personally didn't like any it. But, since it was at Tohru's request, of course he couldn't deny her. She'd persisted.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're staying home today and I am, too."

"No, Honda-san, I'll be fine by myself." Yuki insisted.

"But—" Yuki continued before she could finish.

"You don't have to stay. I can take care of myself and you have to go to school."

"No, Yuki-kun, I—" Again, Yuki decided to answer before she could finish speaking.

"Go to school." He said firmly.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whined. She was on her knees now, at his beside, ready to beg—with every refusal Yuki threw at her, her shoulders only sank lower in defeat.

"Honda-san." The rat answered seriously.

"Yuki-kun, listen, please."

The nezumi sighed and decided to give her a chance as to a reason why she needed to stay home with him and miss out on school.

"I want to stay home. You are sick and it's probably my fault. If I wouldn't have fooled around yesterday then you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Honda-san, that's not a very good reason. Please, just go to school."

Tohru pouted sadly. "But, Yuki-kun…" she whined again.

"Honda-san, just go, please? I'll be fine on my own. This time I'm not taking "no" for an answer."

Tohru sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm skipping work today and coming straight home, okay?"

"No, don—" Yuki immediately sat up; he didn't want her to miss out on a paycheck for his sake. There was no telling how long he would be out.

"Yuki-kun, you're already going to make me go to school; you can't make me go to work, too!" Tohru protested, on her feet and planting her hands on her hips in her distaste.

"Alright, alright. Just go tell Shigure." Yuki relented, letting Tohru guide him back into the pillows, and sighed.

Tohru jumped up and down, clapping her hands in delight. "Wai! Okay, I will." She pranced to the door then stopped. "Hey, Yuki-kun,"

"Yes?"

"I won… ne?"

Yuki blinked then chuckled softly. "Yes, Honda-san, you won." He responded compassionately.

Tohru slipped out of the room and made her way to Shigure's study. She found Shigure writing at his desk. "Shigure-san?"

"Hmm? Yes, Tohru-kun?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Yuki-kun is sick." Tohru said from the door. She didn't want to interrupt him, but this was important.

Shigure looked up. "Is he okay?"

Tohru nodded. "I think so, but I'd feel better if you let him stay home today."

"That's understandable."

"Thank you." Tohru replied instantaneously. "And I'd also like to tell you that I'll be coming straight home from school today. I'm taking the day off from work this afternoon. I want to be home as much of the evening as I can."

"Alright, Tohru-kun. I'll call Haa-san and have him come take a look at Yuki-kun while you and Kyo-kun are at school." Shigure answered, looking back to his novel.

"Okay; thank you, again, Shigure-san. I'll go tell Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled and bowed her biding, leaving Shigure to go back to work, and slid the door shut behind her as she turned to take her leave.

Shigure sighed, shaking his head knowingly. Tohru definitely had something for Yuki. He smiled. _'Ah, young love,'_ Shigure thought wistfully, chuckling to himself.

.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked from his doorway, inclining her head in curiosity.

"Yes, Honda-san?" Yuki asked from his bed. His voice was quiet. He was facing away from her, staring at the wall across from her.

"Shigure-san's calling Hatori-san and he'll be coming over later, alright?" Tohru ventured softly. She knew of Yuki's dislike towards Hatori-san ever since his time in the Sohma Estate. Somehow, though, she had the feeling that the feeling of hatred had only skyrocketed when Tohru spoke with the man privately without the rat's knowledge.

"Why?" She could hear the edge in his voice.

"Why what?" Tohru asked back, forgetting the question as soon as her thoughts came to her.

"Why is _he_ coming over?" Yuki's tone had taken on a harsh hint and she wished she'd never asked.

Tohru sweat-dropped. "Oh, because Shigure-san suggested that he comes and takes a look at you."

"I don't need him to "look at me;" I'm fine." He still wouldn't turn to see her.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun." Tohru dipped her head. She hadn't meant to insult him in any way. She hadn't realized that he would become so angry over the doctor.

Yuki sighed. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Are you sure? Well, I have to go. Get well and I'll see you right after school. 'Kay?"

Yuki nodded as Tohru skipped out of the room, looking over his shoulder to watch the cheerful girl. He slid under his warm blanket again and fell back to sleep. Hell would freeze over before he would ever invite that _doctor_ into this house.

.

School passed in a haze for Tohru and the next thing she knew she was racing out of the classroom with Kyou on her heels. "Tohru, don't you have work today?" He asked, trailing behind her.

"Yes, Kyou-kun but I'm not going today; Yuki-kun's sick and I promised to go straight home." Tohru rep

"Whatever." His reply came out sour and disapprovingly. He hated how Yuki could so easily gain her attention, her time, and her care. He hated how the rat could get that from anyone, where only he would gain new rivals who thought of him as a cat-lover. Kyou sweat-dropped at the thought.

.

**********Okay, this chapter is done and there will be a part 2 out soon because I don't want to make this chapter too long, so hang tight and I'll get part 2 out soon!! **

**********Reviews make my brain comprehend faster to let you know. **

******PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**** _5th Of July, 2004_

_ Whee! Technically, it's the 5th now, because it's like 2 o'clock in the morning, lol. Whoo!_

_ Senko_

******__ **


	7. Chapter 7 : Part 2: Someone

**Falling for a Prince?**

**********By: Senko Tenrou**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**********Author's Note: I'm back with absolutely nothing to say... Read, enjoy, and review!!**

**********Previously…**

_ School passed in a haze for Tohru and the next thing she knew she was racing out of the classroom with Kyou on her heels. "Tohru, don't you have work today?" He asked, trailing behind her._

_ "Yes, Kyou-kun but I'm not going today; Yuki-kun's sick and I promised to go straight home." Tohru rep_

_ "Whatever." His reply came out sour and disapprovingly. He hated how Yuki could so easily gain her attention, her time, and her care. He hated how the rat could get that from anyone, where only he would gain new rivals who thought of him as a cat-lover. Kyou sweat-dropped at the thought._

**********Chapter 7: Someone**

****Tohru ran into Shigure's home, slipped off her shoes, and ran up to Yuki's room while announcing her arrival to Shigure.

She knocked once on Yuki's door then quietly opened it and stepped inside stealthy just to be sure not to wake Yuki if he was sleeping. She glanced at his bed and found that Yuki wasn't there. She peered around his room and, laughing silently, she found him asleep at his desk, papers thrown everywhere. _'Must have gotten bored. Poor thing.'_ she wondered to herself. "Yuki-kun?" she called softly.

Yuki bolted up and immediately pushed all the scattered papers into a neat pile. "Yes?"

"Um, why are you sleeping over there? That's what beds are for." Tohru blinked, pointing to the chair that Yuki was presently seated in, and then to the vacant bed.

Yuki gave her a quizzical look then realized he was sitting in his desk chair where he assumed he had fallen asleep. He crawled out of the chair and sat on his bed, cross-legged, facing Tohru. "Sorry. So, anything interesting happen at school today?"

"If something did, I didn't notice," Tohru answered, slipping into Yuki's forgotten desk chair.

"Why not?" Yuki asked, tilting his head at her.

"School was no fun," Tohru responded, shrugging simply. _'Not without you,'_ the silent reminder flashed through her mind.

"Oh." Yuki replied softly.

"Well, how are you feeling? Did Hatori-san come over?"

"I'm feeling much better and, no, Hatori didn't come, after all."

"Oh? Why's that?" Tohru asked. "Shigure-san seemed really enthusiastic about calling Hatori-san."

"Oh, I just convinced Shigure that he didn't need to come over," Yuki said, smiling innocently.

"Yuki-kun, you didn't do anything you would regret, did you?" Tohru was forced to become cautious as soon as he flashed her that innocent smile of his.

"No, not really, Honda-san. I just told him that Hatori didn't need to come over and if he did I would tell Mii-chan where he hid his latest manuscript."

"You know where he hides those things?"

"No. But he believed me anyway." Yuki's smile widened when he saw Tohru's eyes light up with hidden amusement.

Tohru tried very hard not to smile as she scolded, "Yuki-kun! You shouldn't do such things! It's not nice!"

"Well, neither is having someone poking at you with needles and stuff," Yuki reasoned calmly.

_'He's got a point…'_ Tohru sighed, and moved to sit on the end of his bed. "Well, it was for your own welfare, Yuki-kun; it's good if it's to keep you healthy!" Tohru protested.

"I am healthy!" Yuki insisted. "I was just a little overworked, I guess."

"And that's what leads to sickness, Yuki-kun."

Yuki sighed this time. _'Great. Now she's got a point,'_ he thought. "Well, alright, but… I wasn't planning on getting sick,"

Tohru giggled, "Silly! You can't plan whether you get sick or not, Yuki-kun,"

Yuki thought about that for a moment and sighed. "Alright, Honda-san, you made your point and it is understood. But I still don't want a check-up from him!"

Tohru smiled sweetly. "I win again? Wai! That's two times in one day…"

"Yes, Honda-san, you win and yes it is two times in one day…" Yuki confirmed kindly.

"You're too sweet…" Tohru gushed and smiled again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. She had never really heard if the curse went the same way with hugging but was willing to take that chance, nearly sure that it didn't have the same effect.

A dark blush flooded Yuki's face and the familiar noise echoes through the room in a cloud of smoke, leaving, once again, a grey mouse in his place.

"Oh no!" she moaned, "I didn't know it worked the same way! I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun!!"

_'The thing is, it doesn't…'_ He scurried under his pillow to hide the visible blush spreading across his adorable whiskered face. "It's alright, Honda-san. Don't worry about it so much. It's really not as big a hassle as you seem to think."

"But—"

"Honda-san, don't."

"Yuki-kun!" she whined, "You can't tell me you don't hate me for all the times I've made you do that!"

"Yes, actually, I can say that. Easily, in fact, Honda-san; I don't hate you." Yuki replied calmly, "No one could,"

Tohru looked down, visibly embarrassed. "I doubt that, Yuki-kun,"

"You shouldn't." Why did he feel so uncomfortable to talk to her right now?

Tohru smiled gratefully. "Okay. Thank you, Yuki-kun," she responded shyly. "Well, you need to get your rest, okay? Are you hungry at all? I was about to go make dinner." She started after a long pause.

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Yes, actually, I am a little hungry. Are you going to let me out of my room to eat or am I going to be forced to eat in here?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

Before Tohru could have a chance to answer******—****_Poof!! _**

************

**** Yuki was sitting on his bed again, bare skinned, with a pillow slumping over his brow. Tohru instantly spun around and clambered into the chair at his desk, turning away, and blushed like crazy.

Once Yuki assured her that he was dressed, Tohru turned back to face him and answered, "I think I'd like you to eat in here. I'll come back up with you," then added so not to sound demanding, "If you'd like, that is,"

Yuki smiled genuinely. "Yes, Honda-san, I'd like that,"

Tohru felt her cheeks warm, once again, as she rose from the chair and turned away. That smile of his always got to her for some reason. "Ah, well, I—I'll, um, go make dinner now. I'll, uh, be back… soon, 'kay?"

"Yes; alright then. I'll be waiting." Yuki said, flashing an extremely kawaii smile that Tohru would have been thankful for not seeing or she would have swooned right there.

Tohru walked out of the room and down to the kitchen rather quickly.

.

Twenty minutes later, after Tohru finished dinner, she set Kyou and Shigure's portions on the table and traveled back up to Yuki's room again, hoping that by the time dinner was over Shigure would still be in one piece. Kyou seemed rather irritated at the fact that she wasn't eating with them.

.

Shigure saw her leave and smiled somewhat. They certainly were spending quite a lot of time together but he didn't bother about that; there was food on the table! He was really hungry!

.

Tohru entered Yuki's room and saw that he was sitting up on his bed and reading. "Yuki-kun? Dinner's ready!" she exclaimed.

Yuki looked up, smiled, and put his book to the side. "Thank you, Honda-san,"

Tohru simply smiled and took a seat at the end of his bed. "So, how did you keep yourself busy all day?"

"Thinking, mostly."

"Oh, what were you thinking about?"

"…Someone." Yuki shrugged like it was nothing. It wasn't often that Yuki looked sneaky, but now was one of those times.

Tohru felt her heart sink but she kept her cheery expression strong though a slight sadness did flicker across her features. "Anyone I know?"

"Very well, in fact,"

Tohru lowered her gaze. "Oh," she responded quietly.

_'Don't you understand, Honda-san?'_ Yuki sighed silently.

Tohru and Yuki ate their food in silence. Once done, Tohru collected their empty plates and felt without so much as a 'good night' or a 'hope you feel better soon' and it frustrated him, knowing he'd made probably the biggest mistake he possibly could.

.

Tohru washed the dishes and gave a faulty goodnight to Kyou and Shigure. She clambered up the stairs though she hesitated at Yuki's door, her fist in a mid-knock. Tohru sighed and knocked. She needed to apologize.

"Come in!" Tohru heard Yuki call through the door. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Why was it so hard?

"Hey, Yuki-kun. I just… I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior and say good night. Are you going to be okay or do you need something before I start off to bed?" She said with an almost forced smile. She really didn't feel like smiling right now but she couldn't let on that anything was wrong.

"Well, you're forgiven, Honda-san, and no, I don't need anything right now. If I do, I'm pretty sure I can get it myself. Good night and sweet dreams, Honda-san." Yuki responded. He could see something wrong with the way she looked at him but he just assumed it was exhaustion taking over.

Tohru merely nodded and left to her own room though she was not tired at the least bit. She wanted the solitude and confined feeling of her room so she could think things over.

Tohru fell on her bed and stared lifelessly at the ceiling, door securely locked. _'So, Yuki-kun likes someone, eh? Someone I know? Someone I know very well? Who is it?!… And why do I care so much?'_ She let out a silent sigh. _'It's not like I can tell him who to like or not but...'_ But, she felt so helpless. She wanted to do something about it! But what?! There was nothing she _could_ do! She couldn't change his feelings!

Nothing.

She could just lay here and wait 'til he tells her who it is, of course; but that would be selfish. Tohru knew she wouldn't do that. But, for right now, she was going to stare at the ceiling and think. She was going to single out the options of who this person could be and be happy for them the best she could. But the more she thought, the more depressed she became, knowing it was not her he was thinking about and most likely caring for.

The girl felt tears sting her eyes but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't blink them back nor ignore them. Tohru didn't want to admit to herself that all she wanted to do was cry into her pillow because that would be weak and she hated feeling weak.

"Someone," she whispered with a dry, humorless laugh. "He's thinking about someone. And that someone isn't me," Though she always tried to see the good in situations, she saw none in this one. A tear slipped down her cheek and went unnoticed by the girl. One would think that knowing he cared about someone else means she would give up. But, not Tohru Honda; she wouldn't give up on her motto,

_ "Tohru Honda never gives up!"_

Hah! That certainly seemed laughable right now. Sure, she wanted to get rid of those feelings, to get rid of her heartache. But she couldn't push them away. She couldn't stop loving Yuki Sohma . . . no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't shake that feeling.

Even if that feeling was causing her pain, she couldn't just leave it behind.

******.**

******Okay, so sue me; it's sad and I realized Tohru might seem a little OOC. Sorry! Oh and I didn't mean that literally. I'm broke, money-less, basically poor at the moment . . . Hmm. checks penny bank I have exactly five dollars in my possession at this moment. Nothing really to give, ;; Well, tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**************PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

********************

_ 5th Of July, 2004_

_ Mwuhaha!_

_ Senko Tenrou_********************


	8. Chapter 8: Meet me

Falling For a Prince?

By: Nikumu Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/n: Sorry!! Really, I am… I'm soooo sorry… I've been, err, busy… and lazy… and everything else besides creative… But, I'm back and I just realized how long it's been since I updated with this story! I was surprised, really! I hadn't thought it was _that_ long ago… What? Four months, almost?? I'm sorry, again. Err, maybe, I should just write, eh?

Chapter 8: Meet me 

~*~ Previous Chapter ~*~

"Someone," she whispered with a dry, humorless laugh. "He's thinking about someone. And that someone isn't me," Though she always tried to see the good in situations, she saw none in this one. A tear slipped down her cheek and went unnoticed by the girl. One would think that knowing he cared about someone else means she would give up. But, not Tohru Honda; she wouldn't give up on her motto, 'Tohru Honda never gives up!' Hah! That certainly seemed laughable right now. Sure, she wanted to get rid of those feelings, to get rid of her heartache. But she couldn't push them away. She couldn't stop loving Yuki Sohma… no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't shake that feeling.

Even if that feeling was causing her pain, she couldn't just leave it behind.

~*~ On with Chapter 8 ~*~

Her tired face revealed the immense lack of sleep she'd gotten despite how cheerful she was. There was no way around it; she _was_ tired. And, even though she smiled, she _wasn't_ happy, cheerful, or joyful in any way, really. She was more ashamed than anything. Tohru was ashamed for her haste in following her feelings. One would think that she would be his first choice apart from the Sohma clan, right? 

Wrong.

She was feeling particularly selfish, also. She didn't think it was fair! She, out of every girl who knew the Sohma family, was closest to them and knew their darkest secret! She should've been the one… not some _other girl! Yuki didn't think about her, right?_

She didn't know. It was a measly conjecture of 'no', though…

Tohru propped her chin in the palm of her left hand, leaning forward on the desk, as the teacher lectured about some science discovery. She knew exactly how important school was but she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering. She sketched idly on the corner of the notes she'd taken, trying to keep busy. She stopped to yawn softly, setting the pencil to the side to cover her mouth politely. 

She involuntarily glanced to the clock and realized that she was only in third period. _Great…_ That would just make her day worse. She was tired, depressed, and really didn't want to go to work that night. _But,_ she disciplined, _you have to… _

Sighing, she looked up, rather gratefully, as the bell rang.

~*~

Tohru yawned loudly as she approached the Sohma house. She was nearly glad that no one had come to pick her up from work. She looked horrible! She was so, very tired and sore.

Thanking god that everyone would be asleep, she silently entered the house and slipped out of her shoes. Just as she was ready to pull herself up the stairs and into bed, she stopped. Some one was watching her, she could feel their eyes. Some one in the house must have been up! She bit her lip and turned around, smiling falsely and hoping it wasn't Yuki. She couldn't face him yet…

Her smile almost left when she saw who was standing there. 

Yuki.

"Yuki-kun? Why are you up so late?" Tohru blinked away her surprise.

"I was waiting." Yuki replied softly.

Tohru blinked again. "For me?" Yuki nodded shortly and, frowning, Tohru realized that he hadn't moved. "Did you need to talk to me?" Yuki nodded again. "What about?"

Yuki shrugged. "You're hurt…" he pointed out. Before she could open her mouth, he continued, "And I think it's my fault…"

Tohru blinked. Was she that _that _obvious? "I—I'm not. What are you talking about?" She sincerely hoped that it sounded convincing; denial had never worked but it was worth a try in this type of situation.

He shook his head. "That's not true. You can smile and laugh all you'd like but I can see it."

"You're seeing wrong, then," _I hope…_ Tohru added silently. 

"I never see wrong, Honda-san," Yuki confirmed immediately.

Tohru lowered her eyes and hopped from one foot to another. She knew it was true; she'd known he could read her emotions… She hated that. It made her feel so susceptible. Tohru didn't like that feeling much. She bit her lip and forced a yawn. "I'm sorry, Yuki, but I'm extremely tired and I need to get some sleep…" With all honesty, she had completely forgotten about rest.

Yuki nodded.

Finally letting herself recall the lethargy that had beleaguered her, Tohru bobbed her head up and down in return and turned to the stairwell. Just as she'd made the first step, she heard another soft call. She looked back hazily. 

"Honda-san, meet me," he paused. "Meet in the park, tomorrow, immediately after school," 

Tohru blinked. "Sure," She nodded again and tip-toed up the stairs and into her room, closing the door tightly behind her and sliding to the floor.

Apprehension. 

She hated that, too…

~*~

Short chappie!! I'm sorry, really, I am. But, at the moment, I'm being kicked off the computer. I really want to get a chappie up! Can you all not hate me? Please?? I'm sorry. Review!

**Remember me,**

**_Nikumu_******


	9. Chapter 9: Those three terrifying words

Falling for a Prince?

By: NikumuChan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/n: Yay!! Quick update this time!! I'm really trying to finish this story quickly because I have about five new stories that I need to get out and I don't want to be over loaded with updates… I'm sorry if any of this seems sloppy to you, really, I am.

Chapter 9: Those three terrifying words

~*~ Previous Chapter ~*~

"Honda-san, meet me," he paused. "Meet in the park, tomorrow, immediately after school," 

Tohru blinked. "Sure," She nodded again and tip-toed up the stairs and into her room, closing the door tightly behind her and sliding to the floor.

Apprehension. 

She hated that, too…

~*~ On with Chapter 9 ~*~

She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't focus. She could barely see the paper before her as she scribbled answers because of the haze blocking her vision. She was dizzy. She couldn't speak properly, always slurring a word or two. 

Uo had asked her is she was drunk and Yuki had to answer for her. She wasn't drunk, not on her life would she _ever_ be; she was just… exhausted, to say the least. Hana had seemed to receive strange waves from her, sensing extreme anxiety; she'd whispered a few words with Uo. Once the justification was clarified by Hana, Uo had nodded wisely, as if she knew all along. 

Tohru would have laughed if she had the energy. Uo was like that…

Wait. The words were spinning, loosing shape. They were moving. _Cool… Tohru's eyes drooped closed and her head thumped noiselessly on the desk; she subconsciously thanked god that it was last period._

_Tohru rushed out of school. Yes! She could get there! She'd see Yuki! What was he going to say?! She bit her lip with zeal, suppressing an excited squeal. She couldn't wait! Tohru all-but ran to the park, not noticing the scenery like she usually would. She assured herself that it was beautiful as always without a glance._

_She gasped with utter thrill as Yuki came into her vision. What would he say to her!? She slowed to a walk, trying to make it look as if she had walked the whole way. Only now did she take in her surroundings. It was desolate, ghastly. What had happened to the park? No sakura blossoms flourished like they should; the trees were completely bare! Awful!_

_"Yuki, what happ—" she stopped when he turned to her with an utterly rueful look. She redirected her question. "Yuki, what happened to you? Are you alright?"_

_His gaze only saddened at the name. "Tohru, I can't… I can't help it. There's no way to stop it… They're— He's— Akito… He's going to… He ordered to have you memory… you know… erased…"_

_Tohru's eyes widened. "No," she breathed. "No. What did I do?"_

_Yuki lowered his eyes. "I don't know. I can't—Tohru, I'm sorry. You have to go now…"_

_"No, Yuki, no.__ You're lying. I haven't done anything… Nothing! Why?! What did I do?" she stood her ground as Yuki walked forward and took her arm. "No. What happened? What did I do, Yuki?"_

_"You… you fell in love with me…" he answered softly._

Tohru woke with a start, nearly falling from her seat. She sucked in air hastily, clutching her heart as it beat nearly painfully. "No. It didn't happen," she assured softly. Looking around as her heartbeat and breathing slowed, she realized that her entire class what gone. Was class over?! Oh no! She hopped from her seat and packed her bag messily, not caring for neatness at the particular moment. 

She was late! She was supposed to meet with Yuki _immediately_ after school and the park was a fair distance away.

She dashed out of the school and through the school grounds, dodging the stragglers that were still there. She was going to be _so_ late!

Reaching the part entrance, she slowed and let the anticipation overtake. What was he going to say? _Come to think of it, what was my dream about again? What had he said? It must have been bad… _

Before she knew it, Yuki was in her sights. Thank goodness! She could finally find out! "Yuki! I'm here!" she called, waving, and jogged over to him. "Sorry, I'm late," she apologized. "Were you waiting long?"

Yuki responded with the utmost courtesy, "No. Not at all, Honda-san," In all actuality, he'd been waiting for thirty minutes, but he decided that she didn't need to know that. At least, she arrived.

"Good. Now, what is it you needed to speak of?"

A regretful mask graced his features. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you before…"

"Told me what, Yuki?" Tohru asked, her brows contorting in confusion. His expression seemed rather familiar…

"I—It's hard, To—Honda-san, to say," He'd almost slipped. He wanted to call her by her wonderful name _so_ badly but, to him, it seemed extremely forward to him. 

Worry took over her figure, stiffening visibly. She remembered the dream, now. Was it reality? "…What is, Yuki?" 

Yuki hesitated with his words, trying to choose them best. "I—You—Well…I can't—"

"Yuki, what's so hard to say?" she asked, voice trembling. She was terrified of his reply.

"I—Well, Honda-san—I, um, I have something awfully important to tell you… but…"

"Tell me, Yuki…" She was near tears with concern. "What is it? Did Akito really…??"

Yuki stopped short in his babble. "What? This has nothing to do with Akito, Honda-san…"

Tohru nodded, a bit relieved. "Well, are you going to… throw me out?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "What? No! Never, Tohru—" the name came out before he could stop it. 

It was Tohru's turn to stare. "Oh…" she breathed in awe. It sounded so fine on his tongue. Her name, that is…

Yuki barely stopped his jaw from dropping. "Oh, Honda-san, I'm sorry… It just— it slipped."

Tohru blinked once. Twice. A third time… "It's alright…" she answered slowly.

Yuki coughed lightly, blushing… only partly for him mistake. "Well, Toh—Honda-san," There he went, again! "As I was saying…" he blushed crimson, not believing he was going to say this. He opened his mouth… and nothing came… 

Tohru made a polite gesture for him to continue.

"I—I…" Dammit! He was stuttering, _again!!  "Honda-san… I… Well, um…" He closed his eyes, blushing hard. _It's just three, simple words… What could be so terrifying!? _ "Honda-san, I… I love you!" _

~*~

^_^_^_^_^_^ I _really _couldn't resist!! It's _so adorable when Yuki is flustered!! _

I think I may write another chapter tonight… but homework!! Ah!! I forgot it!! …Ah, well, there's always homeroom ^.~

Review plz!!!

**Remember me,**

**_Nikumu_******


	10. Chapter 10: Did he just ?

Falling for a Prince?

By: Nikumu Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

A/n: Okay, I predict this is going to he a fairly short chapter for lack of time and lack of things left in the story ^_^;;; Sorry if it bothers anyone…

Chapter 10: Did he just…?

~*~ Previous Chapter ~*~

Yuki coughed lightly, blushing… only partly for him mistake. "Well, Toh—Honda-san," There he went, again! "As I was saying…" he blushed crimson, not believing he was going to say this. He opened his mouth… and nothing came… 

Tohru made a polite gesture for him to continue.

"I—I…" Dammit! He was stuttering, _again!!  "Honda-san… I… Well, um…" He closed his eyes, blushing hard. _It's just three, simple words… What could be so terrifying!? _ "Honda-san, I… I love you!" _

~*~ On with Chapter 10 ~*~

It took her a minute to comprehend his quick confession. Did he say…?? Surely, he couldn't have… It replayed in her head. Her mind was playing tricks… No. It wasn't… 

Her eyes were wide as saucers. Her heart was beating rapidly, pounding against her rib cage. Her skin was white as a sheet. All thoughts had temporarily escaped her. Only one remained…

_Oh. My. God!!!!_

If she had her voice, she would have squealed _so_ loudly that glass would have broken a mile away. 

She couldn't believe it… 

She almost wished she wouldn't…

He'd really said it. _But,_ she blinked hard. _No… He was thinking about someone else… He's playing with you…_

_Yuki wouldn't do that to me. Never. He does… He loves me…_

_…I hope to god… I hope it's true! _ "But, Yuki," she breathed, feeling wetness well behind her eyes. "You—you… Yuki, you said that… that you were thinking… about someone…"

"Did I say who?" Yuki asked, looking at her softly.

Tohru shook her head, lip trembling slightly as a tear fell down her cheek. She sniffled, fighting tears again. 

"Then, who said I wasn't thinking of _you_?"

"But… why would you tell me that?"

Yuki smiled, chuckling softly as he softly brushed the tear from her cheek. "I've been giving you plenty of hints, Ho—"

"Tohru!" the girl corrected instantaneously, gaining some of the usual cheer in her voice to replace the uncertainty. He did; he loved her. Tohru felt rather stupid though, considering he'd been dropping her hints all along and she never got it. He must have gotten frustrated with her…

Yuki smiled gently, lifting both her hands to his mouth for a polite kiss. He dropped them and went for her cheek, planting a soft kiss there, too. He continued to her ear to whisper, "Tohru, it is, then," 

His warm breath sent a shudder down Tohru's spine, suppressing a scarlet blush, and Yuki moved away, mistaking it for lack of warmth. "Are you cold?"

Tohru shook her head quickly and Yuki snickered quietly. "Alright. Well, it's best I head home. I have homework… And, you know, a prince cannot leave without his princess…" Yuki informed, holding out a hand for her to take. ((a/n: If I remember correctly, in episode 20, when Yuki volunteered to visit his shop, Ayame asked Tohru to come, saying something roughly like, "Why don't you come Tohru? After all, where there's a prince, there must be a princess…" It was something resembling that… So, anyways, I don't take credit for that line idea… ^_^;;; )) 

Tohru blushed but accepted enthusiastically. 

Smiling, Yuki led her down the path as they chattered about other things.

That's when she realized… "Yuki!"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too, Yuki."

His hand tightened around hers appreciatively. Words could not describe…

~*~ 

Yay!! Do you like my ending? I'm not the best at them, I think… But what do _you think? Like? Review please!_

**Remember me,**

**_Nikumu_**


End file.
